Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/When we were young
Teil I iIch erinnere mich. Das erste, an was ich mich erinnere. Es war Winter und der Schnee bedeckte die Einfahrt. Ich konnte die Fußabdrücke in der weißen Decke sehen, wie sie langsam unter den Flocken verschwanden. Ich war jung und wusste noch nicht viel, aber dass er gegangen war, wusste ich schon, und auch, dass er eine Weile nicht wiederkommen würde. Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es mir damals, aber ich war zu klein, um es besser zu wissen. Das Haus fühlte sich leer an ohne ihn, und kalt, die Feuer in den KAminen und Öfen wärmten die Luft, aber nicht mein kleines Kinderherz. In einer Ewigkeit würde er zurückkehren, ich wusste es. Er war ernst gewesen, als er ging. Enttäuscht, weil ich nicht fleißiger war. Das Gefühl in mir war Angst. Angst, dass er diesmal nicht zurück kommen würde. Diesmal nicht, weil ich versagt hatte. Und ich wollte besser werden, damals schon. Der Beste sein bedeutete, dass er immer bei mir bleiben würde. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Also beschloss ich, zu lernen, zu trainieren. Alles zu tun, um besser zu sein. Perfekt zu sein, wenn er wiederkam. Falls er wiederkommen würde. Ich war drei Jahre alt./i Falkenschwingen Schwitzend ließ er die Arme sinken. Das Holzschwert in seinen Händen zitterte kaum merklich. Kleine Schweißtropfen liefen ihm über Stirn und Wangen in seine Augen. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie wegzublinzeln. Sein Vater hätte es nicht gern gesehen. "Konzentration, Jonathan!", hatte er gesagt. "Konzentration ist das wichtigste. Wenn du nicht in jeder Sekunde des Kampfes konzentriert bist, kann dein Gegner dich überwältigen. Und du wirst verlieren." Verlieren war schlimm. Die Enttäuschung war schlimm. Die Strafe war Ignoranz. Kein Hausarrest. Keine Verbote. Das Training, das Lernen, ging allem vor. Die Nichtbeachtung war das schlimmste. Michael Wayland stand unbewegt vor ihm. Sein schwarzer Schatten fiel auf den Jungen. Sonne ließ sein silberweißes Haar wie einen Heiligenschein leuchten. "Gut", sagte er. Mehr nicht. Das Herz des Jungen schlug höher, doch er lächelte nicht. Verbeugte sich nur höflich, die Hände an den schmalen Körper gepresst, wie man es ihn gelehrt hatte. Sein Vater nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass der Unterricht für heute beendet war. Jonathan lief zu ihm, um ihm das hölzerne Übungsschwert abzunehmen. Michael drehte sich um, um den Kampfplatz zu verlassen. "Heute Nachmittag behandeln wir weiter den Vergil", sagte er im gehen. Jonathan wusste, was das hieß. Er würde in der Bibliothek bis zum Mittagessen die lateinischen Texte übersetzenl, die sein Vater dann prüfte, um zu sehen, ob er gelernt hatte. Bald kämen dann auch andere wie Tacitus an die Reihe. "Ja Vater", rief der Junge ihm gehorsam nach. Der Mann schlenderte ruhig auf das große HErrenhaus zu, das in der Morgensonne golden schimmerte. Der Junge sah ihm nach. Sein Kinderherz schlug freudig vor Aufregung. Er hatte die Erwartungen erfüllt. Es würde vielleicht eine Belohnung geben. Gewissenhaft begann er, den Kampfplatz aufzuräumen, verstaute die hölzernen Übungswaffen im Schuppen, Bögen, Schwerter, Dolche und Pfeile folten. Zum Schluss kamen die großen Holzständer, die in verschiedener Entfernung aufgebaut waren. Er versorgte die großen, hölzernen Zielscheiben und seine kleinen Hände berührten ehrfüchtig die vernarbte, schwarze Mitte.Sein Vater traf immer ins Schwarze. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er tat das jeden Morgen. Aufstehen, sobald die Sonne aufging. Waschen. Ein kleines Frühstück, das ihm Meret, die Köchin, zubereitete. Danach ging es auf den Kampfplatz. Zehn Runden lief er, oder mehr, bis die Sonne halb überm Horizont stand. Danach baute er die Übungsgeräte auf; die Zielscheiben und Übungspuppen mussten exakt an ihrem Platz stehen, der Waffenständer musste mit allem bestückt sein. War nicht alles perfekt und fertig, wenn sein Vater erschien, sobald nur noch der unterste Rand der Sonne den Horizont berührte, würde er kein Mittagessen bekommen und musste bis zum Abend mit hungrigem Magen weitertrainieren. In den ersten Wochen war er oft hungrig durch den Tag gegangen, doch inzwischen hatte er meist noch Zeit, ein paar Runden zu laufen, während er auf seinen Vater wartete. Heute war er gut gewesen. Das war das höchste Lob, was es gab. Vielleicht lernte er heute eine neue Rune, wenn er sich den Rest des Tages anstrengte und perfekt war. Hoffnungsvoll harkte er den Sanplatz, bis das sanfte Gelb als perfekte Ebene dalag, dann lief er eilig ins Haus. Er hätte gehen sollen, angemessen ruhig, doch er war zu aufgeregt. Heute war sein sechster Geburtstag. "Jonathan!", Meret lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden und die Arme bis zum Ellbogen mit Mehl bestäubt stand sie vor dem Tisch. Es war Backtag und er konnte frisches Brot riechen. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, junger Herr!", sagte sie zurückhaltend und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Ende des Tisches, wo ein einfacher, kleiner Kuchen dastand. Mehr durfte sie sich nicht erlauben und diese kleine Extra-Malzeit ließ sein Vater auch nur an besonderen Tagen durchgehen. Besondere Tage wie sein Geburtstag und... Und sonst nichts. Es gab nur diesen einen besonderen Tag und selbst dann war es damit getan. Ein Schattenjäger musste sich auch an seinem Geburtstag auf Gefahren einstellen. Dämonen warteten nicht höflich bis zum nächsten Morgen. Er bedankte sich höflich und sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Jonathan nahm den Kuchen mit und aß ihn auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Er würde sich waschen und dann in die Bibliothek gehen, um zu lernen. Der Text, den ihm sein Vater genannt hatte, war Lateinisch. Es war die erste Sprache, die erste neue, die er lernen durfte. Sie war kompliziert, aber sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass viele Sprachen in Europa von ihr abstammten und dass er es später viel einfacher haben würde, die anderen zu lernen. Als er vier war, hatte er lesen und schreiben gelernt, und mit fünf konnte er es gut genug, um sich mit -Latein zu beschäftigen. Weniger hätte sein Vater auch nicht zugelassen. Jetzt war er sechs und ab morgen kam Altgriechisch dazu. Jonathan setzte sich an seinen kleinen Schreibtisch und schlug das Buch auf. Es war alt, das Pergament fühlte sich geheimnisvoll an und emsig begann er zu schreiben. Die meisten Worte kannte er schon, es hatte ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, bis er einen richtigen Text benutzen durfte. Und wenn er dieses Buch durch hatte, würde es das nächste geben. Als es Mittag wurd,e hatte er viele Seiten geschafft und seine Hände schmerzten. Er schlug das Buch zu und räumte alles an seinen Platz, dann wollte er in die Küche gehen, um sich bei Meret sein Mittagessen abzuholen, doch Michael stand an der Tür. Jonathan stellte sich ordentlich hin und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er errötete. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. "Hallo Vater!", sagte er höflich. Michael schien gute Laune zu haben, denn er tadelte ihn nicht wie sonst, wenn Jonathan etwas übersah oder überhörte, doch der Junge fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig. Konzentration. Niemals Unaufmerksamkeit zulassen. Der GEgner konnte überall sein, konnte ijeder/i sein. Michael kam auf ihn zu und warf einen Blick auf die Schreibarbeit seines Sohnes, dann nickte er scheinbar zufrieden und bedeutete Jonathan mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Der Junge wusste, dass seine Arbeit später noch genau geprüft werden würde. Sie gingen hinaus zu den Stallungen. Jonathans Magen knurrte, aber er sagte nichts. Er war stolz darauf, seinen Hunger einfach ausblenden zu können. Ein guter Schattenjäger konnte alles ausblenden, Hunger, Müdigkeit, Schmerz. Ein perfekter Schattenjäger würde es gar nicht erst dazu kommen lassen und war trotzdem immer da. Sie kamen an der Koppel vorbei, auf der die Pferde weideten, ein großer Fuchs und eine weiße Stute, die seinem Vater gehörten, zusammen mit dem klobigen Arbeitspferd, das der Stallknecht anspannte, wenn es in die weit entfernte Stadt ging, um die monatlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen, und sein eigenes schwarzes Pony. Am Abend würde er es wieder reiten dürfen. Auch das gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben. Eine Stunde lang überquerte er das Grundstück und übte seine Fertigkeiten im Springreiten, so wie auch die seines Pferdes. Es war die schönste Zeit des Tages. Er hatte das Pony zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen. Langsam wurde er aufgeregt. Im Stall herrschte ein schummeriges Halbdunkel. Kleine Staubteilchen tanzten im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Michael ging voraus, der Junge folgte ihm nervös. Sein Vater hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das diffuse Licht und er konnte eine kleine Gestalt auf einer Stange ausmachen, schlanke Linien auf einer Stange. Ein Vogel hockte dort, seine glitzernden kleinen Augen über dem gefährlich schimmerndenSchnabel musterten ihn bösartig. Michael blieb vor dem Gestänge stehen. Der Vogel breitete die Schwingen aus, machte ein paar drohende Flügelschläge. Eine dünne Kette fesselte sein Bein an die Vorrichtung. Er schien es zu wissen, versuchte gar nicht erst, zu fliehen. Zerfledderte Federn und ein dünner, aufgescheuerter Ring zeugten von seinen Fluchtversuchen. "Er gehört dir", sagte Mcihael, und ein kleines, seltenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Es ist ein Falke. Ein Wanderfalke." "Danke, Vater", sagte Jonathan. Sein kleines Kinderherz schlug aufgeregt und ängstlich. Der Vogel sah ihn gierig an aus seinen kleinen Augen. "Er ist noch nicht abgerichtet. Und da es dein Vogel ist, wird das deine Aufgabe sein." Michael betrachtete ihn prüfend. "Ich werde dir alles erklären, was du wissen musst. Doch anwenden wirst du es selbst. Aber denk immer daran: Der Falke ist ein Raubvogel. Der Schattenjäger der Lüfte." Das war die längste Rede seit langem. Er nickte seinem Sohn zu, da nn ging er. Jonathan fühlte sich stolz, so stolz, wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Ja, Vater", sagte er laut und höflich. Er wartete keine Reaktion ab - es würde keine geben -, doch man machte das so, das hatte er gelernt. Immer und unter allen Umständen respektvoll sein, wenn man einem anderen Schattenjäger gegenüberstand. Vor allem einem höhergestellten. Der Vogel musterte ihn aufmerksam. Bösartig. Jonathan näherte sich ihm langsam, um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Die dunklen Federn des oberenFederkleides schimmerten matt, das cremefarbene Unterkleid leuchtete im Kontrast. Er versuchte, die dunklen Sprenkel darauf zu zählen. Langsam hob er die Hand, um das Tier zu berühren. Der gekrümmte Schnabel blitzte und der Junge keuchte vor Schmerz, als der Falke ihm in die Hand hackte. Rasch zog er die Finger weg, schmeckte Blut, als er die Wunde reflexartig an den Mund legte. Der Falke schlug gelassen mit den Flügeln. Blut klebte an der vollkommenen Krümmung seines Schnabels. Ratlos starrten sich beide an. Der Magen des Jungen knurrte und er beschloss, erst einmal essen zu gehen. Der lange dunkle Morgen Müde rieb der Junge sich die Augen. Seine kleinen Hände schmerzten. Zahllose Kratzer und Wunden bedeckten die kleinen Finger. Neben ihm regte sich der Vogel. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch den Morgennebel. Er fror, er hatte Hunger und er war müde. Es war eine von zahllosen Nächten gewesen, die er im Stall verbracht hatte, auf einer Kiste sitzend, eine alte Pferdedecke um die schmalen Schultern gelegt. Langsam stand er auf, sein Körper fühlte sich steif an. Er streckten sich und schüttelte den Schlaf ab und die Träume. Träume eines kleinen Jungen von Dämonen, die in dunklen Ecken lauerten, um dem schlafenden Körper das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen. Die ersten Nächte waren schwer gewesen. Er hatte nicht schlafen wollen und war doch weggenickt. Die Augen des Falken hatten ihn verfolgt und waren zu etwas anderem geworden, etwas Großem, viel Böserem, das ihn verfolgte und ihm Unaussprechliches androhte. Er war erwacht und hatte bis zum Morgen dort gesessen, das gefühllose Tier neben sich und die Angst, das Unaussprechliche würde kommen und ihn holen. Das morgentliche Training am ersten Tag war schwer und auch die an den folgenden Tagen. Er begann hungrig, weil er keine Zeit mehr hatte, zu frühstücken, und blieb hungrig bis zum Abend, weil er seine Aufgaben nicht rechtzeitig erfüllte. Michael sagte nichts. Er musste nichts sagen. Er hob nur eine Braue, sonst änderte sich seine Miene nicht. Dann ging er. Jonathan erledigte seine Aufgaben so gut, wie es ihm möglich war an diesen Tagen, doch es war nicht genug. Sein knurrender Magen und die enttäuschung seines Vaters zeigten es ihm. Er war sechs Jahre alt, doch er wusste genau, dass er nicht auch noch seine Verachtung wollte. Im Laufschritt jogte er zum Herrenhaus, um sich bei Meret sein Frühstück abzuholen. Das Glas kalte Milch stürzte er sofort hinunter, Brot und rohes Fleisch für den Falken wanderten in seine Taschen, dann rannte er zurück, um seine Arbeit zu beginnen. Die Geräte standen lange vor seinem üblichen Zeitpunkt. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, Schweiß trocknete kalt in der Morgenluft. Die Sonne stand halb über dem Horizont. Jonathan ging zu den Stallungen. Als er gemerkt hatte, dass das Zähmen des Falken sich niucht mit seinem sonstigen Tagesablauf vereinbaren ließ, hatte er begonnen, ihn zu ändern. Der Vogel auf dem Gestänge bewegte sich unruhig. Er konnte den Jungen hören und riechen. Behutsam nahm Jonathan ihm die Haube ab, auf den hackenden Schnabel vorbereitet, und darauf, den Schmerz zu ertragen. Er wollte keine Furcht zeigen, nur Stärke. Der Hieb blieb aus, war nur ein ungelenkes Neigen des Vogelkörpers, als wäre es ein Ritual, das man vollzog und doch bei einer Andeutung beließ. Atemberaubend streckte der Falke die blaugrauen Schwingen, sein Gefieder schimmerte wie Samt im Morgenlicht. Seine braunen Augen musterten den Jungen aufmerksam. Jonathan zog das Brot aus der Tasche und das rohe Fleisch. Er aß jeden Morgen mit dem Falken und wie jeden Morgen bot er dem Tier das Fleisch aus seiner Hand an, auch darauf vorbereitet, den harten, glänzenden Schnabel in seinen Fingern zu spüren. Erst wenn das geschehen war, legte er es in den kleinen Trog am Gestänge. Der Schnabel pickte nach dem rohen Rot, streifte sanft die rissigen Finger. Der Junge hörte auf zu atmen, beobachtete nur, wie der Vogel fraß. Das zweite Schnabelhacken. Erneut keine Wunde. Langsam biss er von seinemBrot ab, kaute aufmerksam. Der Vogel beobachtete ihn, während er ein drittes Stück Fleisch aus Jonathans Hand pickte. Gemeinsam frühstückten sie. Friedlich. Als die Sonne die letzten Millimeter über den Rand des Horizontes kroch, rannte er seine Runden auf dem Sandplatz, drei Liegestütze an jeder Viertelrunde, dann weiter. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Kein "Gut" von seinem Vater mehr in diesen Tagen, doch Jonathan sah oft die kleine Andeutung eines anerkennenden Lächelns, je mehr er sich bemühte. Inzwischen lernte er auch im Stall. Sein ganzer Tag spielte sich dort ab. Geruhsam erklärte er dem Vogel die lateinischen und griechischen Vokabeln und legte seinem Vater zur Mittagszeit, bevor er zum Essen ging, lateinische und griechische Übersetzungen von Textern zur Falknerei vor. Lernen war schon immer wichtig gewesen und er hatte immer gelernt. Nicht unbedingt gern und nicht immer mit Freude, doch jetzt war es wie ein Spiel. Je mehr sein Herz für den Falken schlug, desto leichter flossen die Worte in seinen Kopf und die Dinge, die er abseits vom Falken erledigen musste, waren ein Kinderspiel, vergingen schnell - und doch gründlich. Niemals, niemals nachlässig werden. iDiese/i Lektion hatte ihm Michael mit schmerzhaften Schlägen im Kampftraining eingebläut. Er erhielt kein Lob für seine Arbeit und hätte auch keines erwartet. Ein Schattenjäger tat, was ein Schattenjäger tun musste und ihm war erklärt worden, dass die Menschen, die er einmal würde beschützen müssen, nie von ihm erfahren durften und ihm deshalb auch niemals danken wurden. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Alles, was er brauchte, hatte er hier. Und wenn er einmal groß war, würde er zusammen mit seinem Vater die Welt von allen Dämonen befreien. Die Wochen zogen dahin und Jonathan stählte seinen Körper und seinen Geist, wie sein Vater es tat. Als er noch zu klein war, um im Morgennebel zu trainieren, hatte er von seinem Fenster aus die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des großen Mannes beobachtete, der Runde um Runde um den Kampfplatz zog, der Stück für Stück die Vorbereitungen für das Training traf, so wie Jonathan es jetzt selbst tat, und er hatte sich alles eingeprägt wie einen seltsamen Tanz. Sein innigster Wunsch war es gewesen, so zu werden wie dieser Mann, der von allen, die der Junge kannte, respektiert wurde. Das waren nicht viele, nein. Sie lebten auf diesem Gut, das weit ab von aller Zivilisation stand - weit ab für einen kleinen Jungen, der noch niemals etwas anderes gesehen hatte als das Grundstück und die weiten Baumgrenzen von der Ferne. Die Menschen, die hier lebten, waren ihm bekannt und doch blieben sie ihm fremd. Da gab es Meret, die Köchin und Haushälterin, die ihm sein Frühstück machte und ihn als Baby gepflegt hatte, bis er alt genug war, um zu laufen und nicht mehr in die Windeln zu machen. Danach machte sie sein Essen und erlaubte sich die eine oder andere verstohlene Umarmung, die der Junge verwirrt hinnahm. Sein Vater umarmte ihn nie und er verbat es schon bald der großen, mütterlichen Frau, die gehorsam alle weiteren Zärtlichkeiten für das mutterlose Kind unterließ. Mutterlos. Jonathan wusste, was das bedeutete, doch er vermisste seine Mutter nicht. Sie war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, das wusste er, doch er kannte sie nicht. Kannte nicht einmal ein Bild von ihr. Sein Vater war seine ganze Welt und er brauchte nichts und niemand anderen darin. Selbst Meret, die versucht hatte, ihm etwas zu geben, das er gar nicht vermisste, war für ihn nur eine Frau, die ihre Arbeit machte, so wie jeder Mensch seine Arbeit zu machen hatte. So wie er selbst einmal sein würde. Sonst gab es noch Hem - Abrahem eigentlich, doch so wurde er nur von Michael genannt - und Ricard. Sie waren Knechte, Hausmeister und Lehrer, alles in einem. War der Hausherr abwesend, übernahmen sie das Training des Jungen und er sollte sich erst viel später darüber wundern, warum zwei so kampferprobte Männer hier lebten und im Dienste eines anderen standen, obwohl sie als Schattenjäger durch die Welt hätten ziehen können. Außer den Bewohnern des Herrenhauses gab es noch die seltenen Besucher, die meist am Abend erschienen, und die Jonathan nie zu Gesicht bekam, er hörte nur ihre Stimmen, wenn er in seinem großen, einsamen Zimmer saß - Einsamkeit sollte er erst viel später kennenlernen, erfahren, dass er einsam gewesen war, jetzt war das alles noch normal für ihn - und sein Abendessen zu sich nahm. Die einzige Mahlzeit am Tag, an dem er Fleisch bekam, ein warmes Essen, reichhaltig, zusammen mit einem Dessert. Er genoss es nach der harten Arbeit und schlief meist schnell ein. Die Stimmen raunten und flüsterten ihn in den Schlaf. Sie zählen genauso zu seinem Leben. Er träumte vom Falken. Illuminus hatte er ihn genannt, den Lichtvollen. Weil die Sonne das weiche, helle Unterkleid seines Gefieders schimmern ließ wie Seide, und eine machtvolle Lebendigkeit in seinen braunen Augen lag, wenn das Tageslicht darin glitzerte. Er träumte davon, mit ihm durch die Wiesen zu reiten, von gemeinsamen Jagten und von der Anerkennung, dem Stolz seines Vaters, wenn er ihm das Tier vorführte. Seine Kraft, seine Schönheit. Schon längst schlief er nicht mehr im Stall, sondern in seinem Zimmer, ging zu Bett, wenn der Vogel versorgt war und schlief tief und ruhig, schlief glücklich. Glücklicher als bisher, doch er nahm es so hin wie eine seltsamer Neuerung, schrieb es seinem Vater zu, dessen Lob und Liebe er sich mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr erhoffte, an dem der Falke Fortschritte machte. Er war schon wach, wenn die Sonne sich gerade erst am Himmel ankündigte, besorgte selbst das Futter für Illuminus, plante seinen Tag, indem er sich die Übungen vornahm, die er mit dem Falken durchgehen wollte. Inzwischen saß das Tier sanft und ruhig auf seiner Schulter, wenn sie frühstückten, die scharfen Krallen berührten dann und wann wie kleine Liebkosungen die Haut des Jungen, doch nie verletzend. Es hatte ihn nur zwei Versuche gekostet, bei denen Blut sein Hemd rot färbte, bis er und der Vogel die perfekte Balance gefunden hatten. Noch nutzte er den Brehlriemen, um die Schwingen des Falken zu fesseln, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern - die Langfessel würde er noch einige weitere Wochen nutzen müssen - doch schon bald war er sich sicher, dass er ihn weglassen konnte, wenn sie aus den Stallungen hinaus in die Sonne traten. Der Vogel sollte die Freiheit kennenlernen, doch ohne den Wunsch zur Flucht. Er sollte die Luft schmecken, die Jonathan atmete. Seine Stimme kannte er schon gut. Er befolgte die kleinen Befehle inzwischen, die der Junge ihm gab. Fraß, wenn der Junge es ihm sagte. Kam auf ein Wort hin auf seine Schulter, auf eine Bewegung hin auf seinen Arm. Es war schwer, ihn so zu halten, doch es war der stolzeste Augenblick im Leben des kleinen Jungen, dessen Körper aus Muskeln bestand, als er ihn nur mit der Langfessel am Bein ins Freie trug und der Vogel seine befreiten Schwingen ausbreitete, sein GEfieder schüttelte und sitzen blieb, die klaren Braunen Augen auf seinen jungen Besitzer geheftet. Etwas Warmes lag darin und in ferner Zukunft würde der Junge lernen, dass das Liebe war. Eisige Wirklichkeit Illuminus kreiste majestätisch am Himmel. Keine Wolke trübte das perfekte, morgentliche Blau. Mit aufmerksamen Augen verfolgte Jonathan seine sparsamen Bewegungen, das Federspiel an einem Stock über seinem Kopf kreisend. Es war eine einfache Übung, die sie schon oftmals geprobt hatten und er war sicher, dass der Falke sie auch diesmal zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit meistern würde. Er sah die winzige Veränderung des Flügelschlags, bevor der Falke vom Himmel herabstieß, und machte sich bereit. Der schnelle Sturzflug, wie ein Fall, hatte ihn zu Anfang entsetzt, doch jetzt erkannte er die sinnvolle Sparsamkeit des gestreckten, schlanken Körpers, dessen blitzende, scharfe Krallen sekundenschnell im richtigen Moment nach dem kreisenden Federspiel griffen, die Beute packten, und den Körper samt dem zusätzlichen Gewicht über dem Boden abfingen. Der Falke ließ sich auf Jonathans ausgestrecktem Arm nieder, den dieser geschützt durch ein dickes Lederpolster dazu in die Luft hielt. Sanft streichelte er den gefiederten Kopf des Vogels und gab ihm seine Belohnung - ein frisches, rohes Stück Fleisch, das er sorgtsam am Federspiel befestigt hatte. Er war bereit. Er wusste, dass er bereit war. Eine richtige Jagd hätte er nicht gewagt, um den Falken vollends zu prüfen, nicht ohne die Erlaubnis seines Vaters. Doch er war sicher, dass er Illuminus abgerichtet hatte, so wie sein Vater es wünschen würde. Stolz trug er den Vogel zurück in die Stallungen, gab ihm eine letzte Liebkosung und erhielt dafür eine zurück, eher er ins Haus zurück ging, um sich zu Waschen und seinen Tagesablauf fortzusetzen. Er hätte ihm die Haube aufsetzen müssen, die sorgsam im Regal lag, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. In den ersten Wochen noch hatte er es getan, um sich vor den hackenden Schnabelschlägen und den scharfen Krallen zu schützen, doch Illuminus war schon lange nicht mehr der bösartige Raubvorel, der er gewesen war, und Jonathan war sicher, dass sein Vater das anerkennen würde. Der Nachmittag zog sich endlos dahin. Michael Wayland war wieder einmal zu einer seiner vielen Reisen aufgebrochen. Die Jagd auf Dämonen war eine wichtige Aufgabe und obwohl es hier keine gab, keine Feinde, keine Monster - er hatte oft davon geträumt, als er noch jünger war, und träumte immer noch davon, egal wie sehr sein Vater ihm versicherte, dass hier in Idris, hier auf dem Land der sicherste Ort der Welt war, dass es hier niemals Feinde geben würde - war auch der Junge immer wachsam. Es dauerte meistens nur ein paar Tage und selten ein paar Wochen, bis der hochgewachsene Mann zurückkehrte, und jedes mal erschien dem Jungen die Zeit endlos, doch er übte sich im geduldigen Warten. Er würde besser sein, wenn sein Vater zurückkehrte. Er lernte härter, wenn dieser nicht da war, nur um ihn vielleicht einmal davon zu überzeugen, nicht mehr weg zu gehen. Oder ihn wenigstens endlich mitzunehmen. Er war inzwischen weit genug in seinen Studien, um nicht nur neuere Werke ins Griechische und Lateinische zu übersetzen, sondern auch um die antiken Schriften zu lesen und aus diesen Sprachen zu übersetzen, doch natürlich durfte er die alten Bücher nicht mit hinaus nehmen. Er hatte es auch nie versucht, sie nur aus der Bibliothek zu entfernen. Das käme einem Sakrileg gleich. Sein Vater fehlte ihm, wie er ihm immer fehlte, doch Jonathan hatte bemerkt, dass inzwischen noch etwas hinzugekommen war zu seinem Leben, was er bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte. Die Freude, sich mit Illuminus zu beschäftigen. Anfangs war es auch so mit seinem Pony gewesen, dem kleinen schwarzen Pferd, das ihn geruhsam durch die Wiesen trug, sobald er sicher genug im Sattel saß, um allein auszureiten. Doch das Gefühl der Freude war nie zu dieser Art geworden, die er bei dem Falken entstand. Er ritt immer noch jeden Abend aus. Es gehörte zu seinem Training wie die Übungskämpfe am Morgen und die Studien am Vor- und Nachmittag, doch sobald er all seine Aufgaben erledigt hatte, zog es ihn wie magisch in die Stallungen zu dem Vogel, der ihm schon bei seinem Eintreten aufmerksam entgegen blickte und dem Jonathan seinen Tag auf eine Weise beschrieb, wie er es noch niemals zuvor bei einem Menschen gemacht hatte. Sein Vater fehlte ihm, und er liebte ihn, doch er erkannte, dass der Falke ihm etwas geben konnte, was sein Vater ihm nicht gab. Es hatte ihm Angst gemacht, anfänglich, doch irgendwann erkannte er, dass der Falke ihm zwar diese Möglichkeit gab, sich mitzuteilen, und ihm eine Art Zuneigung zukommen ließ, die sein Vater ihm nicht geben konnte. Oder wollte. Doch der Junge wankte niemals in seiner Verehrung für den großen Mann, der sein Leben so bereicherte. Alle Dinge, die er lernte, ermöglichte ihm nur Michael Wayland. Alle Geschenke, alle Möglichkeiten seines jungen Lebens waren Gaben seines Vaters und er würde immer den ersten Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen. Der Nebel hielt sich lange an diesem Morgen. Michael Wayland war spät am Abend zuvor von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt und Jonathan hatte aufgeregt in seinem Bett gelegen, seinen Schritten auf dem Gang gelauscht, als sein Vater in sein Schlafzimmer ging und sich gewünscht, dieser würde diesmal, nur dieses eine mal, die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnen und nach ihm sehen, ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschen wollen, damit er jetzt schon, sofort, erzählen konnte, dass er fertig war. Das Blut war durch seine Adern gerauscht und er hatte lange nicht einschlafen können. Doch sein Vater war nicht gekommen und er hatte doch schlafen können. Hatte seine morgentlichen Aufgaben ausgeführt, hatte das Training mit seinem Vater absolviert und jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt hatte er die Chance. Eifrig, fast übereifrig nahm er seinem Vater die hölzerne Waffe aus den Händen, um sie sorgsam in den Waffenständer zu stellen - als er noch jünger war, hatte er das nicht verstanden, es war nur Holz, es war wie eine echte Waffe, und doch war es leicht zu ersetzen und billig. Aber sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass es nicht darauf ankam, wie billig eine Waffe war. Sie war eine Waffe und man konnte damit töten, wenn man wusste, wie. Respekt vor diesen Dingen war deshalb unabänderlich. "Vater", sagte Jonathan respektvoll und seine kleinen Hände ballten sich zu aufgeregten Fäusten. "Ja, Jonathan?" Michael Wayland drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn erwartungsvoll. Seine Hände steckten locker in seinen Hosentaschen. Der Junge spürte eine plötzliche Scheu, doch er wischte sie weg. Später sollte er sich fragen, ob es eine Vorahnung gewesen war, doch in diesem Moment nahm er es nur als Aufregung wahr. Es hatte Wochen gedauert. Monate. Jetzt endlich konnte er zeigen, was er geschafft hatte. "Vater, darf ich dir meinen Falken vorführen?" Michael nickte. Er schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, und Jonathan hätte sich beinahe selbst vergessen und wäre vorausgerannt. Illuminus saß wartend auf dem Gestänge und beobachtete sie aus seinen klugen Augen, als Jonathan mit seinem Vater den Stall betrat. Sorgsam zog er den ledernen Armschutz über, der neben dem Falken bereitlag, bevor er sich dem Vogel zuwandte. Während er das eine Ende derLangfessel von der Halterung löste und der Falke ihm gehorsam auf den Arm sprang, überlegte er, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er fertig war und sein Vater anerkennend nickte, oder sogar das seltene Wort aussprach - gut - und ob er es dann wagte, sich etwas zu wünschen. Ein eigenes Haus für den Falken, ein schöner Stall nur für sie zwei, neu gebaut mit allem, was er über die Falkenjagd gelesen hatte. Und wie sie zusammen ausreiten würden - er und sein Vater und Illuminus. Sein kleines Herz schlug so laut - er meinte, man müsste es meilenweit hören. Michael sah ihm ausdruckslos mit verschränkten Armen zu, wie Jonathan mit Illuminus den Stall verließ. Die Sonne schien warm vom blauen HImmel und ein laues Lüftchen bewegte die Baumwipfel. Alles lief gut, auch wenn Jonathan so aufgeregt war, dass seine Hände zitterten. Doch alle Übungen, die er mit Illuminus einstudiert hatte, vollbrachte dieser genau so, wie der Junge es sich vorgestellt hatte. Als er fertig war, und der Falke wieder auf seinem Arm hockte, das Gefieder schimmernd im Sonnenlicht, drehte der Junge sich zu seinem Vater um, fast grinsend vor Aufregung, er konnte es gerade noch zurückhalten. Michael starrte ihn an, wortlos. Er nickte nicht, er sagte nichts. Irgendwann, als die Freude, die Hoffnung auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes langsam zu schwinden begann, streckte er den Arm aus und Illuminus stieg vertrauensvoll zu ihm herüber, als Jonathan ihm zunickte. Die scharfen Krallen des Falken bohrten sich kaum in die sonnengebräunte Haut des Mannes. Michael musterte das Tier und Jonathan beobachtete verzückt, wie seine Finger vorsichtig das Gefieder des Falken streiften. Illuminus regte sich nicht, ließ sich die Berührung einfach nur gefallen. Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Michael riss die Hand hoch und legte sie um den Hals des Falken und drückte zu, panikartig begann der Vogel mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, seine sich schließenden KRallen hinterließen tiefe Wunden in Michaels Arm. Er riss den anderen Arm hoch, legte ihn dazu. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und ... bedauernd. Die Flügelschläge wurden ungelenker, hektischer. Die braunen Augen des Falken, Illuminus klare, braune Augen, die Jonathan so oft erwartungsvoll entgegen geblickt hatten, starrten ihn jetzt anklagend an, bettelnd, verständnislos. Dann durchdrang ein hässliches Knacken die Kühle des Morgens. Ein brechender Zweig. Ein Peitschenschlag. Kurz und endgültig. Dann war Stille. Michael atmete nicht einmal schwer. Seine Hände hielten das leblose Bündel, Blut tropfte von seinem verletzten Arm. "Ich wollte, dass du ihn abrichtest", sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Ruhig wie immer. Ruhig wie ein Sommermorgen. Seine Finger öffneten sich und das Federbündel fiel plump zu Boden. Jonathan konnte nichts anderes, als seinen Vater anzusehen. Nicht einmal blinzeln. "Falken sind Raubvögel", fuhr Michael fort. Belehrend. "Ihre Natur ist der Kampf. Es sind gewalttätige Tiere." Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den toten Körper vor seinen Füßen. "Du hast ihn nicht abgerichtet. Du hast ihn nicht gezähmt. Du hast ihn gebrochen. Falken sind Waffen, so wie ein Schwert eine Waffe ist. Dieser hier war ein Haustier. Ein Kuscheltier. Wie soll man mit einem Kaninchen ein Wiesel jagen?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, drehte sich nur um und ging. Seine Schritte klangen laut auf dem Sandboden des Kampfplatzes und er sah nicht zurück. Er war nicht böse, das hatte der Junge gesehen. Nicht wütend. Nur ein wenig... enttäuscht. Als ob er Erwartungen gehabt hätte, die ... sich erfüllt hatten? Der Junge wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Das, was er gesehen hatte im Gesicht seines Vaters, konnte er nicht deuten. Der Junge sah ihm nach, wie seine Gestalt kleiner wurde und im Haus verschwand. Erst dann wagte er es, den Falken anzusehen. Den Falken. Die traurigen Überreste. Sein Blick traf auf braune Augen, gebrochen verschleierte Falkenaugen, die noch immer zu ihm hinsahen, so anklagend und verständnislos. Jonathan fühlte Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er atmete. Er fühlte seine Hände, kleine Fäuste, blasse Fingerknöchel vor Anspannung. Tränen tropften in den Staub. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. All die Hoffnung des jungen Tages, als die Freude war tot, war verloren. Der Vogel lag ihm Staub. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, an das Bild des lebendigen Falken, sein schimmerndes Gefieder, aber er konnte es nicht. Sah nur die Federn, die jetzt matt schienen, die verzerten Krallen, den verdrehten Hals und das Gesicht des Vogels. In diesem Moment war es nur noch ein Vogel. Ein toter Falke. Ein Ding. Er fühlte sich tot und kalt innerlich, tot wie das Ding vor ihm. Tränen durchnässten sein dünnes Hemd. Er hockte sich hin und seine kleinen Hände berührten das Bündel. Der Kopf rutschte zur Seite und die kalten Augen fixierten ihn nicht mehr, waren nicht mehr matt und anklagend. Es war nur noch ein verlorener Freund und der Junge fing an zu schluchzen, verlor den Halt und fiel auf den Hintern. Die Hände um die Knie geschlungen weinte er erbärmlich und um ihn herum strahlte die Sonne und die Vögel sangen. Er hätte Stunden dort gesessen, so wenig war er fähig, zu denken und zu fühlen. Er fühlte nur noch das große Loch in sich, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, und er war genauso erschrocken über dieses Gefühl in sich wie über das, was es ausgelöst hatte. Es war so bohrend, in seiner Brust, in seinem Magen. Er hielt sich selbst umschlungen und wiegte sich hin und her, mal die Augen weit aufgerissen, mal zugepresst, doch nichts änderte sich und er schluchzte irgendwann nur noch trocken. Es hätte eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein können, Tage vielleicht oder Wochen und Monate, oder nur ein paar Minuten. Er war sich nicht sicher. Er konnte es nicht mehr sagen, wo doch bisher sein Zeitgefühl so perfekt gewesen war. Doch jetzt war er nicht mehr fähig dazu, als die Schritte auf dem Sandplatz ihn ablenkten. Zwei Schatten fielen über ihn und als er aufblickte, sah er Hem neben sich stehen, die Hände in den Taschen, er sah bedauernd aus, aber so, als täte es ihm leid, dass man den Jungen hatte verletzen müssen, doch als wäre es notwendig gewesen. "Na komm", sagte er freundlich und hielt Jonathan die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Betäubt griff der Junge danach und ließ sich hochziehen. "Es ist schon gut", murmelte Hem, während er sich hinhockte und den toten Vogelkörper in einen Sack stopfte. Der anklagende Blick des Falken fiel wieder auf den Jungen, dann war er weg, nur ein schwacher Abdruck im Sand und ein paar dunkle Blutstropfen zeugten noch von dem Geschehen. "Es ist schon gut", Hem tätschelte ihm den Kopf und sah ihm in die rotgeweinten Augen. Trockene Augen. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr, er fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt. Leer. "Ich weiß ja, es scheint schlimm zu sein. Aber du wirst es überleben. Dein Vater ist ein guter Mann, ein guter Mann. Du glaubst vielleicht, er ist der schlimmste Teufel auf der Welt, doch du wirst es noch verstehen." Gemeinsam gingen sie über den Sandplatz in den Wald hinein. Jonathan musste ihm folgen, er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Hem redete ununterbrochen mit ihm, er schien ihm helfen zu wollen, doch der Junge hörte nur die Worte und versuchte gar nicht erst, ihren Sinn zu verstehen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es schaffst. Keiner hätte das gedacht. Und Michael... Ich weiß nicht. Er war neugierig. Der Falke war ein wildes Tier. Er hätte einen bekommen können, der schon Menschen kannte, der schon gefangen war, doch er nahm diesen, ein Jahr alt, ein junges Tier. Frisch aus der Wildnis. Er hätte ihn selbst gefangen, wenn er sicher gewesen wäre, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Aber es musste ein wilder sein. Keiner hätte gedacht, dass du es wirklich schaffst." Sie hatten einen schattigen Platz erreicht, die Bäume verdeckten das große Haus fast, und Hem begann, mit der mitgebrachten Schaufel ein Loch in den Boden zu graben. "Du bist ein guter Junge, ein braver Junge. Sei nicht traurig. Es war nur ein Falke. Er musste das tun", Hems Worte klangen entschuldigend. Jonathan konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er wusste nicht, ob er verstand. "Manchmal kann man es nicht verstehen, was ... ein Vater von seinem Sohn verlangt. Manchmal scheint es zu viel zu sein. Und grausam. Aber Michael liebt dich. Daran musst du immer denken." Er konnte den Jungen nicht ansehen und der Junge sah nur betäubt auf das größer werdende Loch. "Er liebt dich." Der grobe Sack fiel in das Loch. "Er will nur, dass du stark wirst." Erde regnete von der Schaufel auf den Sack. Der Junge sah die braunen, liebevollen Augen vor sich, wie der Falke auf ihn wartete. Kleine Stiche schienen sein Herz zu durchbohren, während der Sack unter schichten von Erde verschwand. "Du bist ein guter Junge. Sei nicht wütend auf ihn." Große Stiefel trampelten die Erde fest, ein kleiner Hügel hatte sich gebildet, dann marschierte Hem zum Haus zurück. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag